Seduction Of A Hanyou
by catbaker
Summary: LEMON WARNING! It's weeks after Kikyo perishes at Naraku's hands. Kagome knows Inuyasha morns his lost love, but she can't take not knowing! Is a place in his heart for her? Or will she forever live in the shadow of the dead miko?


**_Okay folks, here is a lengthy one shot from yours truly, written at the note so subtle hints from clnv that I should write a lemon...so here you are friend, from a fellow hentai at heart!_**

The Seduction Of A Hanyou

Kagome watched him from the shadows of the forest. Inuyasha sat at the edge of a ravine, his amber gaze looking distantly into the starlit sky. For weeks this routine had been going on. She woke in the middle of the night, her companions sleeping around the dying embers of the fire. She would look around, her instincts telling her the one she sought was no where around. Kagome would reach out with her senses, then set out to find him. More often than not, this was how she found him. His thoughts as far away as the twinkling lights above. She longed to reach out to him, to comfort him. She knew his heart was breaking, and her heart broke for him. He had just recently lost the woman he loved, and knowing that she sacrificed herself to save them was little comfort.

Inuyasha gave no outward sign that he had heard Kagome's stealthy approach, just like every other night she had followed him. Her close proximity gave him a measure of comfort he had never known. He had never received that feeling from Kikyou, not even from his mother. Kagome's presence settled his troubled heart, it let him that no matter what he did, it was who he is that always mattered to her. He knew she felt guilty for failing to save Kikyou, but he never blamed her. The fact that she wanted to, even knowing that part of him still cherished the dead miko, made him appreciate her dedication to him on a whole new level. Kagome was his friend, the one person above all others he knew he could count on.

_But do I love her?_

This was the question that plagued his every waking thought. He had thought he loved once, and lost everything because of it. _Dare I tempt the fates again? Dare I risk Kagome's life, for the sake of my heart? _

No.

The answer was always the same, no matter how many different ways he asked himself those questions. He cared for her enough to know that, no matter how happy they would be, Inuyasha valued her life above his own. She didn't deserve the same fate as Kikyou. Kagome deserved to live, unburdened by fear, or doubt. Once the jewel was complete, and Naraku destroyed, he would send Kagome home, for the last time.

_Then I will destroy the well, and sever the bond that ties her to this era_. Freeing her from danger. Giving her a chance at life. Inuyasha closed his eyes in a vain attempt to shut out the images of a life, possibly spanning hundreds of years, without Kagome's smile, quick laughter and vivacious spirit. Sighing heavily, he stood and said, "I know you're there, Kagome."

Kagome gasped in surprise. She had been so sure he hadn't detected her, had gone through great pains to make sure the slight breeze was blowing against her, that she had made no sound in her approach. The girl emerged slowly from the trees, standing just outside of their sheltering branches. With guilt lacing her voice, she responded. "How long have you known I was here?"

"Since you got within a hundred yards."

"Damn," she muttered.

"Yeah, I know you've been following me every night. I always knew you were there, watching me." Inuyasha turned slightly, giving her a puzzled look. "Why, Kagome?"

"Why? Do you really need to even ask that question?" Kagome walked slowly toward him. "I'm worried about you, Inuyasha. The past weeks haven't been easy on any of us, especially you." She placed a hand gently on his arm. Gazing into his eyes, seeing the hurt and worry there, brought tears of understanding to her own eyes. "You lost her, again. The first time to betrayal, and now, as a sacrifice to save us all from the betrayer. And you never got to tell her..."

"It doesn't matter, Kagome. She knew, more than I ever did about her. Kikyou's gone, and there's nothing I can do about that. I have come to accept that." He reached up to wipe a solitary tear from her cheek. "The time has come, Kagome, to take Naraku down."

"I agree, Inuyasha," she replied adamantly. "We will find him, and destroy him. Avenge all the poor people who were ever harmed by him! And then after - "

"After," Inuyasha cut her off, "we will remove the jewel from this world."

"Yes," she whispered. "Some how, I will find a way to destroy the Shikon no Tama." Kagome let herself drown in his impossibly deep amber eyes. She reached up to brush his bangs to the side, letting the pad of her thumb graze his eyebrow. "Inuyasha, do you have any idea just how much you mean to me?"

"Kagome, don't..." he protested, though his voice was barely audible.

Kagome let her fingertips trail down his jawline. "When I feel weak, you give me strength. When I am overcome by fear, you lend me courage. And when I am paralyzed by doubt, your faith in me carries me through."

"Please Kagome, I don't want to hurt you," His eyes pleaded with her. How could he make her understand that this wouldn't work, that he could not bear to lose her the way he did Kikyo?

Inuyasha stared down at her serene countenance, relishing in the tingle of sensation her touch sent racing through him. He was suddenly paralyzed, unable to move his limbs for fear she would stop her gentle ministrations.

"Kagome, I -"

She shook her head, effectively silencing another feeble protest from him. "No, Inuyasha. I need to tell you these things. I need you to finally understand." Kagome cupped his cheek in her palm. "I love everything about you. You have become a part of me, something that goes far beyond our quest for the jewel and our fight against Naraku." She desperately tried to fight the tears that pooled in her eyes. Love, hurt, frustration; they all warred within her heart, vying for a chance to be heard. Kagome blinked rapidly to clear her vision, and took a deep breath to settle her emotions.

"I know your heart belongs to Kikyo. I accepted that fact a long time ago. But for some strange reason, I can't help but wonder if maybe - just maybe..."

Her voice dropped to a mere whisper, giving Inuyasha the impression that she was offering up a prayer. He watched Kagome's eyes close, a single tear slipping past her lashes to trail slowly down her cheek.

Kagome sighed heavily and opened her eyes once again. As she looked upon his slightly confused expression, Kagome berated herself for hesitating at this crucial moment. She turned from him, and moved to stand at the cliff's edge. She lifted her face to the heavens, letting the light of the full moon bath her skin in an ethereal glow.

Inuyasha stared, astounded by her beauty once again. This girl - no, she was no longer a girl. Some how, without him really noticing, Kagome had matured into a woman, a strikingly radiant woman. A woman with a heart so generous, so full of love and kindness. Yet at the same time, fiercely protective of those she cared about. All these realizations slammed into him like a boulder.

Kagome turned her velvety chocolate gaze on him, and Inuyasha felt his heart trip over itself. How could ever believe he could let her go? She gave him that soft smile as tears glistened on her satiny skin. Kagome sniffled delicately before she spoke. "I guess what I really want to know, Inuyasha, is if there is any room in your heart for me?"

She watched with bated breath as he slowly approached her. Kagome knew her heart was exposed, and fear mingled with the hope that swirled in her eyes. She had never before felt this vulnerable. Then again, she had also never loved anyone this fiercely either.

Inuyasha stopped before her, bringing one clawed finger up to push back a lock of her raven hair behind her ear. "Kagome, I've never been very good at dealing with my emotions," he began, voice slightly husky. "You know I care for you. I care more than I know how to put into words - "

Kagome quickly ducked her head, and averted her gaze from him. _He __cares__ for me?_ she inwardly cried. The tears she had been holking in check now spilled over in a wave of humiliation. _I am such a fool! I never should have followed him! I never should have confessed my feelings! _

Inuyasha frowned down at her in confusion. The scent of her tears, the way she suddenly looked away from him...had she not heard what he just said? "Kagome? Look at me, please. Why are you crying?"

She laughed sardonically as she raised hurt filled eyes to him. "Oh, I don't know, Inuyasha. Maybe because rejection tends to sting the heart a bit!" Her piercing brown eyes bore a hole through hies heart. "Listen, before you launch into the whole "just friends" speech, I'm going to return to camp and we can pretend this was all a bad dream. As she started to move away from him, Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders, rooting her before him. Kagome tried to jerk away from him, but he tightened his hold until she was still.

His molten eyes flashed with anger as his temper rose. "What the hell are you talking about, Kagome? I wasn't rejecting you! I _do_ care about you! So much it hurts!!" Inuyasha didn't realize he was yelling at her, didn't notice her flinch at his tone. He was frustrated because she had completely misunderstood what he had meant. "I look at you sometimes, and my heart aches because I care so much!

"If you are looking for a declaration of love, Kagome, I can't give you one!" At the sight of fresh tears pooling on her lashes, he quickly rushed on. "It's not that I don't want to give you one, Kagome. I just..." He paused, slightly embarrassed. "I just don't know what love is!"

Kagome's eyes widened at the stark truth of his words. Not once had Kagome ever thought of this as a possibility, but it made perfect sense. The only person to ever show him real love was his mother. But he had still been a child when she died. There was a lifetime of survival between then and when he met Kikyo. The miko had loved Inuyasha, in her own way. But she had wanted Inuyasha to change, to become other than what he was.

In a life filled with hatred and prejudice toward him, how _could_ he have known what love was?

Kagome raised patient eye's to him, and softly demanded, "Then tell me what you _do_ feel."

Inuyasha relaxed his grip on her shoulders. "I feel...comfortable with you. Like I could spend the rest of my days walking beside you. My heart races when I hear your laughter, and the beast within me is instantly soothed by your voice."

His hesitation made her smile a bit. There was more he wanted to say, and she could clearly see the apprehension on his face. "What else, Inuyasha?"

He swallowed hard, and continued. "When you leave, I feel as though my reason for living has left me as well. And when we are in battle, I see you standing so tall and proud, trying to defend yourself, or protect one of us, it sets my blood on fire."

_That_ was what she had been waiting to hear. Kagome threw her arms around his neck, and pressed her lips eagerly to his. Inuyasha wrapped his strong arms around her waist, anchoring Kagome's supple form to his body. He returned her fevered kisses with playful nips on her lush bottom lip.

Kagome tangled her fingers in the silken hair at his nape, trying to pull him closer still. Passion surged through her veins as she opened her mouth in slight invitation. She shivered as his warm tongue slid slowly into her mouth, engaging hers in a sensual dance. Tension built within her as the clawed fingers molding her tighter against him sent shock waves of pleasure to her very core. Kagome ripped her mouth away from his, moving her lips hotly across his jaw to his neck. When her teeth sank into th tender flesh of his neck, Inuaysha let out a low growl and his claws dug into her back.

Kagome whimpered, but not from pain. His claws didn't break the skin, but those pinpricks against her highly sensitized nerves were her undoing. She moved her hands over his chest to the tie at his waist, making quick work of the knot. She pushed off the fire red haori, letting it pool on the ground. The white cloth of his shirt followed quickly, and her mouth watered at the sight of his bare, muscular torso.

Inuyasha grabbed her hands as they reached for him, slightly surprised at the wolfish hunger blazing in her eyes. He knew he had to slow this down before she drove him over the edge. He was barely able to keep his animal lust in check, and here was Kagome tearing into him like a feral beast. "Kagome, relax," he crooned, wrapping her arms around his waist. He took her face gently between his hands, gently nipping at her lips between softly whispered words. "There's no...need...to rush...this."

"But," she panted against his mouth, "I've waited...so long..." Kagome pressed her pajama clad breasts against his chest. "I've waited...forever...for you...for us." She rubbed invitingly against his hips as she whispered "For _this!_"

Inuyasha crushed her to him, unable to fight the blood raging throughout his veins. Kagome's fingernails raked across his naked back, sending his nerves jumping. He gentled his caresses, trying to soothe both of their inflamed passions to a manageable level. Slowly, her movements became less fevered. Inuyasha continued running his palms over her heated flesh in long, languid strokes. His lips worked at the lobe of her ear. He chuckled at her quick intake of breath when his fang grazed the sensitive appendage. He moved his hands under the loose hem of her soft flannel shirt. She moaned at the surge of fire when his palms made contact with the bare skin of her waist for the first time. "You are so soft, Kagome," he whispered softly, reverently in her ear.

His words were like a balm to Kagome's very soul. Her blood flowed through her veins in thick, hot pulses. This is what she had craved, what she had yearned for. A lifetime of waiting had finally come to an end. Inuyasha was right, there was no need to rush.

Inuyasha now found himself battling for control. Kagome's skin was so warm, and softer than anything he could have dreamed of. Her soft scent mingled with the scent of her arousal nearly intoxicated him, and the sound of the low purring noise she made as he caressed her sides was driving him mad. "Kagome, I never dreamed..."

"I dreamed enough for both of us, Inuyasha. But this," she sighed, "is better than any dream." She ran her hands slowly across his waist, up the hard planes of his abdomen, watching the muscles ripple beneath her feathery touch. Her fingertips grazed his nipples, and she marveled at the way his pectorals jumped. "I have needed you for so long, Inuyasha. Please, don't make me beg..." Her lips returned to his neck, and made their way slowly across his collar bone. Kagome nipped his shoulder before moving her mouth hotly down his chest.

Inuyasha let his head fall back, absorbing the fire her lips sent through his nerves. He moved his hands to let the tips of his thumbs lightly trace the curve of her breast.Kagome pressed against him, inviting him to explore further. He moved his palms up to cup her fully, testing the weight and firmness of her breasts. Her gasp, followed by another possessive nip at his chest caused his head to snap up. Kagome raised her eyes to him, watched with fascination as his eyes blazed red for just an instant, before returning to molten gold. He captured her lips in a ferocious, purely possessive kiss. Her passion raised to meet his, and returned his kiss with equal fervor.

"I'll never let another man touch you," he growled against her mouth as he tore through the buttons of her flannel shirt with an impatient claw.

"I will never _want_ another man to touch me," she assured him. She held his face between her hands, her thumbs tracing the barely visible marks of Inuyasha's demon blood on his cheeks. "I only ever wanted you, Inuyasha. Nothing will ever break this bond between us," she vowed.

Inuyasha pushed the soft cloth over her shoulders, and she lowered her arms to let it fall to the grassy floor of the clearing. Inuyasha lowered his mouth to her skin, teasing the flesh around the rigid peaks of her nipples before drawing it slowly into his mouth.

Kagome's knees buckled at the intense pleasure of his hot tongue swirling around the sensitive bud of flesh. The only thing keeping her upright was Inuyasha's strong arms molding her to him. She laced her fingers through his hair at the scalp, holding his mouth to her while massaging the velvet fur at the base of his ears. Inuyasha's growl of pleasure reverberated through her skin, spiking her arousal to a new level. She cried out when he moved his lips across the deep valley of her chest, and latched on to the other breast, gently grazing his fangs across the silken orb. "Dear God, Inuyasha...you're driving me mad!"

Inuyasha chuckled, letting the scent of her arousal fuel his own passions. He slowly dropped to his knees, his hands still supporting her in an upright pose. He nipped and nibbled his way down her abdomen, relishing in the small cries of pleasure she tried to smother. The caress of her fingers on his ears was sending bolts of excitement through him, and he wasn't sure how long he would be able to retain some semblance of control. He caught the string at the waist band of her pants between his teeth, slowly pulling the material loose of the bow tied there. The material fell to her feet as he stood once again to capture her lips.

Kagome moved her body restlessly against him, the fever in her blood steadily increasing. She could feel her blood hum through her, and she knew she was standing on the precipice of something big, something wonderful.

Something only Inuyasha could show her.

Inuyasha pulled back slightly, and Kagome could see he was fighting with his inner demon for control. "Kagome," he said, voice husky with passion. "Before we go any further, I have to know...I have to be sure..." He hesitated, prayer for the strength to stop this if he needed to. "Is this truly what you want? I can still pull away if you aren't sure..."

Kagome hugged him fiercely to her. "I have never been more sure of anything in my life, Inuyasha. I love you, and you are the only one I ever want to be with. Please, if you can't say how you feel, then show me with your body."

Inuyasha felt his heart swell. Never in his life had any one person placed this much trust in him. He knew, in that instant, that he would never let her go, would fight for her till he drew his final breath.

Inuyasha spread his white shirt on the ground, then lowered her onto it. He lay beside her, letting his fingertips draw lazy circles across the skin of Kagome's belly as he kissed her deeply. His wandering hands brushed the top of her thigh, and her hips raised slightly. Inuyasha chuckled into her mouth when she released a frustrated noise. Finally relenting, Inuyasha let one finger whisper across the nub nestled within her core. Kagome gasped into his mouth, then whimpered when he didn't repeat the motion.

"Inuyasha, please...don't torment me anymore!" Kagome kneaded the muscles rippling in his back, trying desperately to relay her need through her touch. Inuyasha returned his touch to her mound, laying the full length of his finger between her delicate folds, stroking slowly back and forth. He could feel the wetness seeping from her most secret place, and reined in his own passion as hers continued to boil and seethe within her. She was so very close now...

Kagome felt the pressure build, even as she thought the muscles in her body couldn't wind any tighter. With each slow measured stroke of his talented finger, the slight scrape of his claw against the very core of her, her nerves twitched, muscles bunched, and her heart beat increased. Her whimpers became small cries, and her fingernails dug into his back. The spring within her coiled tighter and tighter, until finally, a great wave of Ecstasy washed over her.

Inuyasha captured her cry of release within his mouth, reveling in the intensity of her climax. His finger worked furiously to extend her pleasure, the wetness of her essence saturating his hand. Kagome bucked her hips against him, seeking more, as her fingers cut deep crescents into the flesh on his back. When her whole body tensed, and he felt the molten wave of her rapture pour from her, Inuyasha stilled his hand, while kissing her deeply.

Kagome saw every color of the rainbow explode behind her eyes, and she felt her body brace for flight. Inuyasha took her over the highest peak of passion, and she let herself fall, knowing he would catch her. The blood racing through her stopped for just an instant, before flowing smoothly throughout her body. The sensations were nearly indescribable, bombarding her all at once.

When her body finally relaxed, Inuyasha lifted his head, watching her face as she returned to the real world. Her supple body shivered with the aftershocks as Kagome slowly opened her eyes. A lazy smile played across his lips at the look of complete amazement in her dark mahogany eyes. "How did that feel?" he asked.

"Wow," was the only sound she could successfully make. Her brain had turned to mush, and her limbs felt like they were filled with Jell-o. But her body was still craving more. There was a piece of her that still felt incomplete. With shaking hands, Kagome reached for the tie to Inuyasha's hakama. He stilled her hand just before reaching their goal.

"Let me," was all he said. Inuyasha stood beside her, slipping the knot free with deft, steady hands. He slowly lowered the cloth over his hips, down his legs, then stepped out of them. For just a moment, he stood there, letting Kagome drink her fill of the vision of his bare, fully exposed body. The moonlight played over the planes and valleys of his muscles, and clearly defined the proof of his passion.

Kagome looked upon him in awe. If she were an artist, she would capture him, as he was in this very moment, in marble. "You are so...beautiful," she said. Her voice was still raw from crying out her rapture just moments before. Inuyasha thought he had never heard a sound more sensual.

He lay back down beside her and gathered her close to him. The air around them was cooling rapidly as the hour approached dawn. He pulled his haori up over them as he lowered his mouth to Kagome's. Slowly, he stoked the embers of her passion once again. "There's no turning back, Kagome," he told her seriously. "You are mine, and I will never let you go." He rolled Kagome to her back, slowly covering her with his firm body.

Kagome pressed her hips upward, rubbing against his swollen, pulsing organ impatiently. "Then quit talking, hanyou, and take me!" Kagome sank her teeth into the skin on his neck, a silent sign she was ready and willing to take this final step with him.

Inuaysha growled with approval, and spread her legs. He settled himself between them, letting his throbbing member nestle at the warm, wet apex. She was already pulsing against him, inviting him to enter her core. He rotated his hips, grinding against her nub of pleasure, and she clamped her teeth down on flesh of his neck. Inuyasha repeated the movement, a little harder this time, and Kagome thrust her hips up to meet the rhythm.

When Inuyasha pulled away slightly, Kagome instinctively reached for him, grabbing his tightly muscled ass. He groaned deep in his throat as he positioned the very tip of his organ at the entrance to her channel. She was so wet, so hot, so ready for him. Levering himself up on his elbows, Inuyasha braced himself as he slowly entered her.

Kagome dug her nails into his meaty flesh, gasping at the fullness of him. She could feel him push into her, expanding the place no other man had ever touched. She marveled at the way he slid so smoothly he slid into her, feeling every pulse shudder through him. Instinctively, her muscles clamped tighter around him.

Inuyasha clenched his teeth at the increased pressure from within her. _If this keeps up, I won't last much longer,_ he thought. When the head of his shaft reached her barrier, he went completely still. Inuyasha had always known, somewhere deep inside, that Kagome was untouched. It was the realization that he was going to hurt her that made him pause.

Kagome looked up at him, confusion evident in her eyes. "What's wrong? Why did you stop?"

Inuyasha cast apologetic eyes upon her. "Kagome, I'm sorry...but I have to ..." He captured her lips at the same time he pushed through her barrier. Kagome let out a surprised cry at the instant of pain, then sighed and surrendered to his kiss. She moved her hips against him, letting her instincts take over. She raised her knees slightly, to better accommodate his size and weight. Inuyasha moaned into her mouth, and Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha began moving, withdrawing almost completely from her before sliding with excruciating slowness back in. With each repetition, his movements increased slightly. Kagome met him, thrust for thrust, rotating her hips to try to speed him along. But he wouldn't move any faster until he was ready. Kagome threw her head back when he latched his mouth onto one turgid nipple, setting her blood on fire, and causing her muscles to pulse and contract around him. Inuyasha's thrusts increased in speed and power as he felt Kagome's passion build.

Kagome cried out his name as he pounded into her. The pressure was building with frightening speed, yet it was exhilarating at the same time. She raised her hips higher, drawing him in deeper. His mouth worked furiously at her breasts, suckling one then the other. Her nerves were singing in anticipation, each thrust of his hips rocketing pleasure through her.

Then it was upon her, washing over her in wave upon wave of raw, unrelenting, powerful Ecstasy!

Inuyasha felt her body go taut, then the muscles clamped down upon him as the molten liquid of her passion washed over his pulsing member. He knew he couldn't hold back any longer. He pounded into her once, twice, the pressure of her contracting walls driving him over the edge. With one final, powerful thrust, he let the rapture flood his veins as his own climax ripped violently through him. Inuyasha arched his back high above her, threw his head back and howled out her name as it washed over him. Kagome convulsed around him as he poured his life's essence into her.

His body completely spent, Inuyasha collapsed upon her warm, pliant body. Her hands moved lazily over the muscles of his lower back as they both tried to catch their breath. Kagome placed a soft lingering kiss to his sweat dampened temple. "I love you, Inuyasha."

"Kagome, I..." He lifted his head to look into her eyes.

"It's okay, Inuyasha. Don't say it until you are certain. Anything else will be meaningless." Kagome brushed the bangs from his forehead. "Until then, I will love enough for the both of us. Agreed?"

Inuyasha smiled down at her. "How did I ever get so blessed? All my life, I thought I was cursed by fate. Then one day..."

Kagome laughed as she finished his sentence. "One day fate pulled me through a well and dropped me in your lap!"

He took her lips tenderly with his own. "Yeah. It was the best day of my life!"

**_Well, there you have it, my first (and probably ONLY) Lemon fic. I hope you enjoyed it. Leave me a review, and let me know if you liked it, hated it, or felt indifferent...if you want to flame me, then don't bother. Otherwise, critique away!!! And for my fans of "Bittersweet Partings", rest assured I'm hard at work on the next chapter, but unfortunately, this idea rooted itself and wouldn't leave me alone until it was done! Now I shall devote myself to completing the next installment of "Partings"...XD_**


End file.
